


A little longer - Law x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Category: One Piece
Genre: And some snuggles, Cuddles, F/M, Fluffy, Fluffy and Cute, Gen, M/M, Other, Reader Insert, Wholesome, and sof kisses, artist s/o, law deserves some rest, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: A rare moment you wake up before Law. You have to make the most of it.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Male Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	A little longer - Law x Reader

It’s always dark in the submarine, the sun unable to penetrate deep enough into the sea to indicate the time of day. You tried keeping a normal schedule by eating and sleeping at the appropriate times, and in general, that was something you succeeded in. It made the days you did not go underwater so much easier to manage, you never got any jetlagged feelings from messing up your rhythm. 

Your boyfriend, however… even if the sun and the moon suddenly grew faces so they could yell in his face which time was appropriate to eat, sleep, and stay awake, he would not do it. Suffering from terrible insomnia, he took every nap his body would allow him to if there were no other duties to be done. He rarely ate regularly, often skipping meals. Not on purpose, but just because he was too focused on a book, a newspaper, a plan, way too deep into his head, thinking and overthinking past, present and future. 

It was rare for the two of you to sleep together. You respected each other's patterns. There had been plenty of occasions where you stayed up late to finish that one piece you'd been working on, even though it was a rare occasion of Law actually going to sleep in time. And the other way around happened extremely often too. The few times you actually went to bed together included some lazy cuddles before the both of you passed out. Bedtime meant you were actually tired almost always. 

It was even more rare for you to wake up together. Law’s routine, as far as there was any routine at all, including checking in on the crew and certain parts of the submarine every time he woke up. He always woke up early, kissing you on the forehead before he started his usual routine. You often did not wake up from the small gesture, but just the very thought of it made your heart flutter. 

So when you woke up this morning, you were surprised to open your eyes and look right at the sleeping face of the one you loved most. His lips softly parted, snoring softly, his hair ruffled and sticking out to all possible sides, his arms imprinted with the texture of the blankets, face slightly smushed against the pillow. It was the most beautiful sight you’d ever seen upon waking up and you had to physically stop yourself from making any noise. He looked so beautiful, so peaceful and you wouldn’t want to cut his precious and rare sleeping time short. 

You carefully, as quietly and softly as possible turned on the little lamp on your nightstand, the sudden change in darkness making your boyfriend shift a little, but not making enough of a difference to wake him up. You wanted to run your fingers through his hair, pepper soft kisses all over his face but again, you didn't want to wake him up so you settled for staring at him for a bit. And then, as if a figurative cartoonish light bulb went on above your head. 

You moved as softly as you could to the nightstand, opening it up and grabbing one of your sketchbooks and your pencil. You always kept one in your nightstand, for doodling right before bed, or the rare moments inspiration struck you in the middle of the night. It was a pretty messy sketchbook, ideas written down and half-drawn, sketches, anatomy studies, lines in hypnotizing patterns that didn’t even mean anything. Barely any finished drawings. You briefly thought about grabbing your ‘good’ sketchbook but decided against it. You doubted the drawing would be a masterpiece with the little light you had, and you didn’t want to risk Law waking up if you shifted and moved too much. 

And so you started sketching, trying to capture as much of the atmosphere as well. The tranquillity of the whole situation, the calmness on his face instead of his usual focussed stare or scowl. The way his cheeks looked a little puffed by the way he slid of his pillow, every little spike of his hair, now all fluffed up and pointing in all those different directions… A handful of times you actually held in your breath and stopped sketching, when he shifted a little, made little mumbling sounds and it almost seemed like he was going to wake up. Up to four times it was a false alarm.

The fifth time, however, you saw his eyes squeeze more shut before fluttering open, and a second later a very groggy Law was confusedly staring at you, still in your nighttime outfits, knees pulled up as high as possible, hunched over, drawing as fast as you could before the mental image completely disappeared. 

_“Y/n, what are you doing?”_ His morning voice sounded extra deep and a little gruff and send some shivers down your spine, even though he had not said anything even remotely suggestive. _“Drawing… you?”_ You said, a little embarrassed by him waking up before you could finish it and stash it away. _“Me? Sleeping?”_ He looked legitly puzzled as to why that could possibly be a good source of inspiration for you to draw from. _“Yes! You looked so cute, so peaceful and I just..”_ you sighed deeply, almost like a dramatic pause, but completely unintentionally. _“... I really love you you know?”_

A small smile formed on his lips and he lazily moved closer to you. _“And”_ , you continued as you put away the sketchbook for now, _“we rarely spend any mornings together, so I had the prettiest possible sight to enjoy and draw”._ You laid down in bed again, cuddling close to your boyfriend, who was not making any move to leave the bed any time soon. _“You’re such a dork when it comes to your drawings y/n”._ He said it almost accusatory, but he softly kissed your forehead and you could hear the smile in his voice as you buried your head in his chest, wanting to be as close as possible. _“No calling anyone a dork as long as you have limited edition volumes of Sora under your bed mister”._ You felt his chest reverberate with a soft chuckle. _“Touché y/n, touché”._

You giggled and looked up, moving a little so you could press a soft morning kiss to his lips before nuzzling his neck and getting perfectly comfortable again. You could almost fall back asleep like this, the warmth and comfort Law gave you were enough to make you relax completely. _“Can we just stay the entire day like this?”_ you lazily mumbled against his collarbone. _“No y/n, I do have things to do.”_ You let out a soft whine in response. _“But I guess it won’t hurt to stay like this for a little longer.”_


End file.
